


The Scotswomen

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: While Jack's timeline has been frozen, The Scotsman has been making a family and growing old with his wife. Once he finally convinces Jack to come and visit, despite his fear of seeing his friends age without him, we meet The Scotsman's eight warrior daughters. AKA I expanded on that headcanon post of mine.





	

“Since ya been gone so long, you missed the birth of yer goddaughters!” 

Jack looked at the crowd of redheads in surprise. Each one was the spitting image of his two old friends, and looked twice as fierce. 

“This here’s Ainsley, Morna, Rahgnaid, Slaine, Una, Malina Lilias, and Jackie.” The Scotsman pointed to each of his daughters in turn from youngest to oldest, clearly wanting to save Jackie for last. He looked down at his friend, who hadn’t aged a day these twenty some years, expecting to see the humble gratitude he had so often displayed in the past whenever he and his wife did something for him. He was surprised to see instead that tears were rolling down Jack’s cheeks.

“Ah? What’s the matter laddie?” The Scotsman cried. 

“I’m sorry, it is nothing,” Jack said wiping away his tears with the palm of his hand. “I’m just very happy to meet my goddaughters. I am honored.”

“Yer right da, he is a strange one,” Ainsley laughed. 

“Mind yer manners, scamp!” Lilias gave Ainsley a playful cuff about the ear. “That’s da’s oldest and closest friend the great warrior himself!”

“He don’t look like no warrior I ever saw,” Ainsley said. “He’s wearing a dress!”

“Yer wearing a dress ya daft ninny,” Lilias huffed. “Sorry, she’s goin’ through a phase.”

“It is quite alright, I have found my appearance is considered quite strange to the people of the future,” Jack smiled. 

“Alright, so when are we headed out?” Jackie asked, crossing well muscles arms across her chest.

“I’m sorry?” Jack asked.

 

“We’re ready ta fight Aku,” Jackie grinned wickedly. “We think that shadowy bastard needs a good kick in the head.”

“Now girls, I’ve told ya a hundred times to leave the fightin’ to me and yer mum!” The Scotsman said. “If I ever lost one of ya it’d be the end of me!”

“Da, you know the chance of us losing a fight is about the same as you saying something mean about mum,” Slaine said. “We’ve been taught by the best, now we’re the best, let us go do some real fightin’ with the samurai here.”

“I’ll think about it, but no one’s going anywhere just yet!” The Scotsman grumbled. “Yer mother’s been slaving over the hot stove all day getting dinner ready for our guest, and I think she’ll have to make extra. Look at the boney lad, I bet a gust o’ wind could knock him flat!”

“He’s smaller than Ainsley,” Lilias agreed. 

“I’m gonna hit me growth spurt, then ye’ll be sorry!” Ainsley growled at her older sister.

“Tell us about yer travels, godfather!” Morna asked.

“Yeah, I wanna hear the true story of how you meet our da, I’m sure he’s lying it couldna possibly be true!” Morna’s twin Rahgaind said.

The girls surrounded Jack, tugging on his arms and dragging him to the dining room. The Scotsman ran a hand through his graying beard, watching as his daughters excitedly talked to their godfather. The one good thing about Jack not aging was that there’d always be someone to look out for his daughters, even after him and his wife kicked it. Of course, his daughters would look out for Jack too. He might be protective of them, but he knew any of his girls could take him out in a hot second. Nine of the ten people he loved most in the world would always be safe with each other, and with that knowledge The Scotsman could rest easy.


End file.
